For Family's Sake
by lovesaver
Summary: I am now a husband and father according to the adoption papers in my hands and the hardcore proof is the kid in front of me, when this morning I was a worldwide feared assassin in the not only the underworld but the political world too. (This is part of a giveaway to one of my favorite follower!)


**This is going to one of my favorite followers off of tumblr.**

**Disclaimer: I don't know KHR**

**For Family's Sake**

**Reborn's POV**

I am now a husband and father according to the adoption papers in my hands and the hardcore proof is the kid in front of me, when this morning I was a worldwide feared assassin in not only the underworld but the political world too. My one and only actual personal liability was a woman named Luce. Call her my lover or boss either way that is announcing her as a target. But thanks to said women I am now being observed by wide caramel colored eyes of a small child. I think he is four judging by his built.

"Reborn! Stop glaring at Tsuna you're making him uneasy! " Luce's voice pulling me out of my thoughts as usual. This kid looks like a weakling but the resolve is so strong in his eyes. "Sorry I couldn't hear you over your other duties! You don't need more stress _**Luce**_**!**" I had added more bite to the last part unfortunately. Luce has this way of over piling work on herself! She is already five months in pregnancy. Can't forget that she is the boss of two families, now she wants personally want the Arcobaleno to care for a kid? What reason can she possible want unneeded stress? I noticed that that the small source of my headache was trembling and no longer looking up. Can a four year old understand my comment?

"Luce said that you can be blunt but you don't even spare kids any slack." His voice is a bit deeper than what I thought. He is holding his head up high and his eyes….seem tinted with a soft orange, which is always a great sign in the mafia world. " Well that's okay I would get if a hitman welcomed me with open arms. Miss Luce may I go play with big sister Aria?" Did that brat just smirk at me before leaving?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

I think I misjudged this whole situation, which means there is a cure to my boredom

**Luce's POV**

"Of course darling!" I made sure to my voice was coated with sugary sweet tone just to make Reborn twitch with aggregation. I have been dating this man for the past five years and known him for ten years. It's obvious that he didn't read Tsuna's history or background. Let's see how little he knows.

"What's his name?"

"Four years old."

"Wrong. What is his full name?"

"Well…."

"Don't try and read the documents now Mr. Hitman." Keeping a calm tone but careful not to be monotone, it's was hard keeping the triumph bliss hide away. Even talking about such sad affairs as of the Sawada family, being able to predict you still make me happy and reassured that I know my lover. "The boy is eight years old. Sawada Tsunayoshi lived in Italy for his first two years a-"

"Imetsu Sawada's son? But why?"

Being the impatient one today aren't, we Reborn? I can't help but smile at your unmasked worry for the Sawada family.

"It's okay they're fine. Both him and his wife, It turns out that little tsu-kun is a descendant of Vongola Primo." I picked up the pet name from Nana. She such a kind and strong woman one that would be devoured by the mafia, no wonder Imetsu wanted to keep her away. " Nono asked if the Arcobaleno Family will look after Tsuna. Of course I said yes for many reasons Tsuna is such a sweet boy."

"Sweet boy my ass! Didn't you hear him Luce just then? Also Imetsu wouldn't give up his son so easily without a fight, so what's really going on with the Sawada family? Don't lie to Luce. "

"Imetsu had no problem giving him up after seeing his him in hyper dying will form. Imetsu's wife and son were kidnapped but a small local yakuza. Imetsu was away on business but once he caught wind of the news it didn't take him but a day to track them down. Upon arriving on the secne as said in the reports most of the yakuza were beaten with various of blunt objects," I paused as a spark of interest lit in those coal colored eyes of yours " Sawada Tsunayoshi only beat the people that came close to his mother Nana Sawada due to the fact he couldn't break the chains around. It took an hour to calm the child and many officers were injured, it wasn't until his mother awoke and coaxed him that those were 'daddy's friends'. It was his dying will that protected his mother. Imetsu didn't step in once to stop his son. Its for the good Tsuna doesn't remember any of it." After reading the report it was amazing that Tsuna would let us take away from his mother. Maybe he does remember?

"So Luce in short we're going to raise him to be the head of the Vongola? I don't mind it at all even if you put me down as your husband**." I wouldn't have to do that if you just marry me for real! Keep calm Luce just keep calm.** "Nono must not have faith in his other sons but I have a feeling that the kid is hiding something. Isn't that right little boy?" Oh what a surprise didn't even sense that he was there.

**Tsuna's POV**

Oh no, he found me! What do I do? I could run but he could catch me and avoiding that man is impossible now that I'm living with him! I might as well go for the straight forward approach. Be blunt with your words like your classmates use to be towards you! You're a big boy now you're no longer five years old! I can do this!

"I-I don't remember anything from that day expect for mom trying to hide us in the attic. My so called father left us to the dogs and they almost k-killed us-s-s!" Crap I can't stop stuttering! Don't sound scared don't sound scared don't sound scared! Remember it's for mom! "Just tell me that you aren't going to kill my mother! I came along without a fuss! Now who are you people really? Mafias kill people right? Like the yakuza does in Japan right?"

"So you don't even know what's going on huh kid? You need a nickname...hmmm…Tsunayoshi….Tsuna…. useless…" USELESS! WORDS HURT MINSTER! "Ah Dame-Tsuna sounds good to me." Does this guy always have a murderous aura around him? I can't see his eyes to that dumb hat of his. What should I do? I'll stand my ground! It's for mom. "STOP with the dumb look or else I'll put a bullet in one of your eyes!" I should have run away! I regret staying! SOMEBODY HELP ME!

"Dad said that if I didn't go with Miss Luce Mama would be killed! So Please kill me instead and leave my mother out of this mafia business!" Miss Luce doesn't look like a killer but some of those yakuza members looked really nice too. I am not going to make that mistake again. I don't care how soft her eyes look, it might be an act!

"Oh Tsuna…" Don't pity me.

"Hmmm 'Don't pity me' is what you're thinking right. You make me laugh Dame-Tsuna. You don't understand you mother was endanger because of the blood that flows through you."

Wait I'm the reason why mom is endanger?

"You are going to become the head of the most powerful mafia family within a few years. So suck it up loser and if you want to see your mother again makes sure you have enough power, skills, and resources to protect her."

Isn't that what I'm doing now?

"Also your training will begin tomorrow at the crack of dawn and I'll get payback for your lil snide comment earlier. I'll be taking my leave Luce. Take care my dear wife also we should renew our vows soon! "

What the heck was that? Lil snide comment that I made? TRAINING? DAME? I don't understand anything anymore?

"MY NAME IS TSUNA! TSUNA IS MY NICKNAME! COME BACK YOU AND EXPLAN THING TO ME! " I might be demanding but I'm confuse! Was dad telling the truth? Is mother okay?

"Pfffffttttttt….Hahahahahahahahahahahaha! I'm so sorry Tsuna but your face is too cute!" I'm not cute, I'm a manly robot like on my shows! "Don't worry Tsuna Reborn means well. He now sees you as a student which is as close as you're going to get to son in his book! The whole husband and wife thing was for the paperwork. Tsuna I don't know what your father said but I do know now that you're a part of this huge family now. Each individual will love you in their own way and time. Your mother is safe and I promised her that I would take care of you and return you to her arms. But for now I ask for you to rest and prepare for not only tomorrow but for your future! "

Such a warm smile, maybe I can trust these people? Or maybe they're all crazy but no one ever said that family love was sane.

"Wait! Did Reborn just ask you to marry him for real?"

**THE END**


End file.
